The present invention relates generally to formatting digitally represented handwriting. More particularly, the invention relates to inserting implicit page breaks into a digital representation of handwritten text at particular points based upon criteria, including, but not limited to, the amount of blank space left on a previous page, the amount of time elapsed since a previous page was written on, and various types of contextual information that may indicate a new writing session.
As used herein the term Tablet PC refers to, by way of example, without limitation, a full-function xe2x80x9cMICROSOFTxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system-based personal computer incorporating various convenient and intuitive aspects of pencil and paper into a user""s interaction with a PC. Such Tablet PCs provide a very natural way to interact with a computer, namely, by writing on it, without sacrificing the power or utility of various xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating systems and/or various xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system-based desktop applications. As will be apparent, Tablet PCs, as the term is used herein, are not limited to computers running a xe2x80x9cWINDOWSxe2x80x9d operating system. Instead, a Tablet PC may run any other known, or later-developed, operating system.
Tablet PC""s are likely to become increasingly popular for a variety of reasons. For instance, in the context of taking notes during a meeting, a Tablet PC presents less of a barrier between individuals than does a laptop computer. In addition, Tablet PC""s allow for capturing of handwritten notes so that Tablet PC users are able to take notes in their own handwriting, in an unobtrusive manner similar to taking handwritten notes with a pen and paper. While providing the simplicity of pen and paper, Tablet PC""s have the potential to provide many features and benefits provided by word processors and other personal computer software, including sharing of notes among meeting participants in real-time during a meeting via a wireless communication link, for instance. Additional advantages over pen and paper include, but are not limited to the ability to search notes for particular words, including xe2x80x9cfuzzy finds,xe2x80x9d and the ability to input information in other ways including speaking and any other suitable means for inputting information.
When taking notes on a Tablet PC, handwritten notes will typically be displayed in at least two modes, with different corresponding sizes. In note-taking mode, for instance, the notes are typically displayed the same size as they were inked or written on the Tablet PC. In a reading mode, notes are preferably displayed smaller than in note-taking mode so that a user can view more of the user""s notes on a single display screen at one time.
When a Tablet PC user switches from having notes displayed larger to having them displayed relatively smaller, notes that were entered on separate pages by a user will typically be combined onto a single displayed page. This is undesirable under circumstances in which the notes on separate pages do not belong together. For instance, if notes on separate pages relate to different subjects or different meetings, it is desirable from a user""s point of view for an implicit page break to be automatically inserted between these pages of notes.
As mentioned above, Tablet PC""s may be used to advantage for taking handwritten notes and entering handwritten text into various types of documents. During a note taking or handwriting session, a Tablet PC user could write on a first page, xe2x80x9cturnxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cflipxe2x80x9d to another page, and continue to take notes. In other words, a user may write on one or more pages during a single handwriting or note-taking session. A typical example of a handwriting session would be meeting notes from a particular meeting. Notes for a different meeting would typically be considered a separate handwriting, or note taking, session.
In accordance with various inventive principles, a logical separation between pages, such as an implicit page break, is introduced to separate one handwriting session from another handwriting session. Keeping handwriting, or notes, from different sessions separate, is desirable when a user reduces or increases the line heights of the digitally displayed text thereby causing the page content, including any digitally captured handwriting, to shrink or grow relative to the size of a displayed page.
Various steps may be performed in accordance with certain inventive principles to determine appropriate circumstances for inserting a logical separation, such as an implicit page break, between pages of content, such as handwritten notes, entered during separate handwriting sessions. Upon a user beginning to enter handwritten text on a new page, a determination is made as to whether there is a page of handwritten text preceding the new page. If there is no previous or preceding page before the new page of notes, then an implicit page break is not inserted at the beginning of the new page of notes.
If the user leaves more than a predetermined amount of blank space at the bottom of the page immediately preceding the new page, then an implicit page break may be inserted at the beginning or the new page. An inserted implicit page break, is preferably able to display a page break marker or some other symbol within a user""s notes to let the user know where an implicit page break has been automatically inserted. A user is preferably able to remove automatically inserted implicit page breaks. In addition to selecting and deleting the implicit page break symbol, a user may remove an implicit page break by dragging content from the page with the implicit page break onto the previous page of notes.
The amount of blank space left at the end of the preceding page may be combined with other criteria to determine whether to insert an implicit page break. Drawings may be treated differently than handwritten text in the form of letters, numbers, symbols, words, and the like. If a user enters handwritten text, as opposed to a drawing, at the beginning of a new page, this can be handled as a situation in which an implicit page break should be inserted if a first threshold for blank space at the bottom of the previous page is exceeded. If a user enters a drawing at the top of the new page, this can be interpreted as a situation in which the threshold amount of blank space left at the bottom on the preceding page should be increased. This increased threshold accounts for the increased height of drawings in general relative to handwritten text. Further, the amount by which the threshold is increased may be based upon the height of the drawing.
The amount of time elapsed since ink has been captured and/or handwriting has been recognized on the previous page is another factor that may be used by itself or combined with other factors to determine whether to insert an implicit page break into the new page. If the amount of elapsed time since handwritten ink has been captured on a previous page exceeds a threshold, which may be user selectable, then an implicit page break could be inserted into the new page.
A change in context is a factor that may be considered in determining whether to insert an implicit page break. A change of context may include the user entering a date or a label, such as a document title, a matter reference number, a subject or xe2x80x9cRe:xe2x80x9d line, and the like.
A user may insert a new empty page between two previously existing pages. Under these circumstances, an implicit page break is preferably inserted at the top of the newly inserted empty page and at the top of the page following the newly inserted page.
Although pages of handwritten text are described as being separated by implicit page breaks inserted at the beginning of a page, other suitable indications of a logical separation between two pages could also be used.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon reviewing the following detailed description.